Hetalia: Special Victims Unit
by lizzle333
Summary: Lovino works in a police group known as the Special Victims Unit. They deal with cases involving children and rape. One night a rape victim is kidnapped from the hospital she was put in. Later she is found dead. Now it's a race to find her killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I rubbed my eyes as I awoke to the obnoxious screaming of my cell phone.

"Hello." I mumbled.

"Lovino, we have a problem." a voice said into the reciever.

I noticed it as one of my co-workers and brother, Feliciano.

"What?" I groaned.

"Remember that rape victim? Yeah, she just got kidnapped from the hospital." he replied.

"The one that was found in an ally way?"

"Yep."

"Damn it! I'll be right over."

I turned to Antonio who was sleeping soundly beside me. He was my partner and my lover.

"Wake up asshole. Our Jane Doe has just been kidnapped." I said.

His eyes flew open.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me, let's go." I replied.

We threw on some clothes and grabbed our police badges. We hopped into the car and sped off to the local hospital where the victim was staying. We were the last of our group to arrive. Feliciano and Ludwig were there as well as Elizabeta and her partner, Roderich. The boss, Alfred, and his assistant, Arthur, were there too. Police cars surrounded the front of the building. I could see the mess that was made through the glass doors. Papers were everywhere and blood stained the floor.

"Alright Feliciano, what happened." Alfred said.

"Well I was there to talk to her and try to get some information on what happened to her. She didn't remember anything, but she had a stamp on her hand. It was a tiger of some sorts. I left when she told me to get out, and then I noticed that the receptionist was bleeding. She told me a masked man had come in and beat her. I turned to check on the victim, but she was gone." Feliciano said.

"Damn. She was kidnapped right underneath our noses." I said.

"I guess we just have to find her!" Antonio said smiling.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I asked.

"You think frowning is going to make it any better."

I didn't respond.

"You mentioned a stamp on her hand. Do you think it could be for a club?" Roderich asked.

"Maybe." Feliciano replied.

"Well let's do everything we can to find her. Feliciano and Ludwig interview everyone in the hospital who had contact with the victim. Elizabeta and Roderich search the room the victim was staying in. See if you can find any clues to the perp. Lovino and Antonio head back to the station and look up thee stamps from all the clubs in the city. If you find one that's a tiger, send it to Feliciano so he can confirm that you found the right one." Arthur said.

"Good thinking Arthur. See, this is why we hired you man!" Alfred said as he threw an arm around Arthur's neck.

Arthur pushed Alfred off as Antonio and I headed back to our car. The station wasn't ar from here. It was kinda convenient since we had the hospital right there so we could to talk to any living victims.

The police station is a giant building. It was made of brick and as about ten stories tall. Each department had their own floor. The Special Victims Unit that Antonio and I were in was on the fifth floor. We rode the elevator up. Everyone's desk were situated around one big white board that we use to pin images up on. Behind it was the interrogation rooms. Behind everyone's desk was Alfred's office. We all had the same metal desk with a computer on top and three drawers. Partner's desk were next to each other so it would be easy for them to communicate. I sat down at mine and Antonio sat to the left of me. We turned on our computers and waited for them to load.

The elevator dinged and out walked the most annoying french man you have ever met in your entire life. Francis. He had blonde hair that was about chin length and blue eyes. He was our pathologist and forensic scientist. When he wasn't working with dead bodies or DNA he was always wearing flashy clothing. Today he seemed to be working. He had on pink scrubs and his hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Didn't expect you two be here. Thought you went home after finishing up that one case." he said.

"We did, but an other case came up." Antonio replied.

"I see. Let me know if you need any help." Francis said.

He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder that slowly began to move down my back.

"Like we would ever need your help asshole." I said, hitting his hand off.

He held his hand in pain and looked at me sadly. I forgot to mention that he happens to be quite the sexual bastard.

"Wait, we can. Francis, you party all the time right?" Antonio asked.

"Oui. Only when I'm not working though." he replied.

"Have you ever been to a club where they stamped your hand with a tiger stamp."

"Come to think of it, yes I have. It's the stamp for Ivan's place."

I looked up the club online and sure enough, people were stamped when they entered. I emailed the photo of the stamp to Feliciano. Soon after that Felicinao replied that it was the right one. Just as I was about to tell Antonio the phone rang. He picked it up. After talking for a while his eyes widened. When he hung up he said "Alfred got a call saying that our Jane Doe may have been found dead in the river."

We grabbed our stuff and headed to the crime scene.

...

The girl that lay before us defiantly was our Jane Doe. Even though her ears and nose were cut off, you could still tell it was her. A blood puddle surrounded her head and you could see that she was scalped from where her ear used to be to the top of her forehead. Francis was examining her body.

"It seems she died from a stab wound to the back but there are other stab wounds as well as a blow to the head. Plus there are her mutilations We can't be certain until I can do a full autopsy. Is there a rape kit for her at the hospital?" Francis asked.

Feliciano shook his head.

"She wasn't there long enough." he said.

"Then I can pull the semen from her at the station and analyze the DNA." Francis replied.

"Antonio and Lovino go to the club she was at and ask all of the employees and the owner about her. Take her photo." Alfred said.

I nodded and Antonio and I drove to Ivan's place. It was an old rundown building. Graffiti decorated the brick walls. The inside was dimly lit and there was a bar that ran down the entire left wall. The rest seemed to be the "dance" floor. There was a single employee left washing the beer glasses.

"Excuse me, but have you seen this girl?" Antonio asked, holding up this victim's photo.

The man nodded. He was middle aged with red hair and green eyes.

"She came here about two nights ago. She was with this loud and obnoxious girl." he said.

"Do you think you could show us a picture of her?" I asked.

The man nodded and pulled out a cell phone.

"She insisted on a picture once she was drunk enough." the man replied.

I looked at the picture. In the center was the man we are talking to now. On the left is a girl with blonde hair, about Francis's length, who was wearing a pink frilly dress. She was hanging on the obviously annoyed bartender. On the right there was the victim.

"Did you get her name?" I asked.

"It was Tory or something. The other one was too drunk to talk."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"She left to go to the bathroom. She never came back and her friend left without her."

"Thanks. We'll be done in a minuet. We just want to take a look around."

The man nodded and we walked to thee bathrooms and stopped in front of the doors.

"You got the girl's." Antonio said as he ruched into the men's.

Damn that bastard. Why the hell do I always have to do the girls bathrooms?! I took a deep breath and pushed through the doors. I walked down each stall and looked for signs of struggle. None. I went into the men's to see what Antonio had found. He was taking pictures of a bloodstained wall.

"Want me to call Alfred?" I asked.

He nodded and I dialed the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You guys just can't keep to one crime scene can you?" Francis asked.

"No." I replied.

"I should really get a pay raise for running around to all these places." he said.

"I should get a pay raise just for working with you."

Antonio laughed at my comment as he photographed the blood splattered on the ground.

"Your supposed to be on my side Antonio!" Francis complained.

"Sir you can't have a burger at a crime scene!" Arthur said from a distance.

"But it's delicious dude!" Alfred complained.

When they walked into the bathroom we were packing up.

"So I threw my burger away for nothing!" Alfred moaned as he shot Arthur a death glare.

"It's good for you." Arthur replied coolly.

"Well I'm going to go to the station to see if this blood matches our Jane Doe." Francis said.

We all nodded as Francis skipped, yes he actually skipped, out of the building and to his car. Antonio packed up the camera and I put my hat on. We were about to leave when Arthur stopped us.

"What?" I said irritated.

"Your not leaving. No one should come in here and you guys need to interview the regulars." he said.

"'You expect us to stay here until the club opens and stay here all night? No fucking way." I said.

Arthur looked to Alfred when I cussed but Alfred brushed it off as nothing.

"Yes I do." Arthur continued.

"Come on Alfred, if we have to saty here at least let us look like we're going to party." Antonio complained.

"Fine with me." Alfred said.

"But sir!" Arthur said.

"It's cool. No one would show up if they knew there were cops here." Alfred replied.

Arthur sighed and said "Be back in one hour."

We nodded and sped off towards the car. Once we reached our apartment I said "Antonio don't take long and don't come out looking mediocre." He nodded and smiled. He always wanted to surprise me with what he wore to parties. He walked into the bathroom and I put on my clothes. I was wearing a long sleeved black button up shirt, leaving the top button unbuttoned. I pulled on a pair of blue pants. I looked pretty damn snazzy. I sat on my bed and looked at my watch.

"Antonio, you have ten minuets." I said.

"Almost ready!" he replied.

I lay back on our bed and closed my eyes. No sleep in the past twenty-four hours really does you in, but I'm used to it. I heard the bathroom door open and close. I opened my eyes and sat up. Antonio was standing there looking so...hot. I think he might have out snazzed me. He was wearing black skinny jeans that hung low around his waist. His shirt was white and low cut so you could see some of his chest. It was long sleeved and it bunched around his stomach making the upper part of it very loose.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Good." I replied, not wanting to show how amazed I was.

He smiled and we walked to the car. We were about one minuet late, but you could see Arthur was thoroughly pissed.

"I told you one hour!" he yelled.

"And we took one hour!" I replied.

"If your five minuets early, your late!" he huffed.

I rolled my eyes. He should just join the military. He would be perfect!

"Well now that you two are here I guess we can go." Alfred said.

Antonio nodded and the two left, Arthur yelling at Alfred about working out or something. Those two make no sense. Why are they even working together? They are complete opposites. Well, I guess Antonio and I are the same way but those two are something else.

"Hey Lovi, people will arrive here any minuet. Why don't you go around and interrogate first. I'll watch the bathroom and then we can switch." Antonio said.

"Okay." I agreed, ignoring the "Lovi" comment.

I walked over to the bar and sat down. The red headed bar tender slid me a shot of .

"Its on the house. You look tired." he said

"Thanks." I replied, chugging the drink down.

I slammed the glass on the table and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I put my head in my hands. I'm so sleep deprived and I have to stay up late and "party."

Soon afterwards people began to arrive. The music practically blew my ear drums out and I couldn't walk five feet without stumbling over some drunk person vomiting on the floor. I have no idea what's so appealing about this club. It's expensive and you have to deal with people wasted beyond recognition. What's worse is every girl that walked by Antonio threw themselves at him. I was ready to bust some fucking skulls. But then it would make me a suspect of my own case and that would be bad, so I restrained myself. I just walked around and casually asked people about the Jane Doe. most said they were too drunk or high to remember but I did get a few hits from the designated drivers.

One said that she was a little timid and didn't seem like she was up to the partying until she got a couple drinks down. Then she was a party animal. An other said she was always hanging around this girl who would not stop talking and was full of herself. I asked if he knew who she was. He said she was Felicia or something.

I was now at the bar looking up Felicia because I had interrogated every sober person in the room. I got a hit. I managed to find her Facebook and there was pictures of her plastered all over her wall so I had no problem with identifying her. Everything I need was posted on her wall. Ah Facebook, sometimes you're a pain in the ass but now I really like you.

I closed my computer. I looked over to Antonio but he had fifteen girls hanging on him and fifteen guys ready to beat him up for taking their girlfriends (they probably have to piss too). I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the bar counter.

"Please don't let anyone rape me." I said to the bartender.

He nodded and I drifted off to sleep.

**I'm super sorry for not uploading this earlier! Triple sports gives you no time to anything! I promise something more exciting will happen next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I awoke to the screams of several females all running out of the bathroom. At first I thought that Antonio had made some desperate guy go into the girls bathroom, so I decided to check it out. When I reached Antonio, I saw that he was fairly confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you check it out?" he said with a sly grin as all the girls around him swooned.

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the herd of curious girls following behind me as I walked into the bathroom. I heard someone snicker, but only one because the sight before me was horrific. Everyone else was stunned by it. It was an other green eyed blonde haired girl. Her clothes were drenched in blood and her index finger was missing, with strands of muscle hanging from where it was. It seemed like the perp tried to hack off her left arm, but they reached the bone and had to stop. Now blood was slowly seeping from her wound onto the white floor, staining it red. The arm tissue was sliding down her bone, making it look like one arm was longer than the other.

I turned to get Antonio but I came face to face with the tallest man I have ever seen. I think he could compete with Ludwig. His blonde hair sparked straight up and he wore a frown.

"Excuse me sir, but this is a crime scene. You have to leave." I said.

"That's my sister. I'm not leaving." the man replied.

"Then you have to go see the man standing outside of the men's bathroom. If you can't find him, ask about any girl in here to show you." I said.

"No I'm not leaving." the man grumbled.

"Ladies!" I yelled, getting their attention. "Who wants to see Antonio again?"

The girls all looked excited.

"Alright, then take this man to him." I said.

The girls all grabbed him and dragged him away. Against all of them, he had no chance to escape. I cursed myself for using them, but what has to be done, must be done. Antonio will be able to interrogate him. Meanwhile, I have to get the everyone here. I dialed my phone and spoke to Alfred about the situation. He said he was on his way. I leaned against the wall in front of the gruesome scene and awaited their arrival.

...

I wish I wasn't the one who always had to find the dead body. Dealing with francs is really taking a toll on me. I think it might be worse than no sleep in several days.

"I swear to god you try and touch my ass one more time you will be the next murder case!" I yelled.

"So touchy." he complained as he crouched beside the victim and I scooted to the far corner of the room.

"Hey Lovino! Antonio needs you!" Elizabeta said, walking through the door.

"Fine." I moaned.

I walked out of the bathroom and quickly found Antonio. It wasn't hard as seeing that you just followed the mass of girls. I pushed through until I had finally reached him.

"Hey Lovi!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey. Have you got any leads?" I asked.

"Yeah. The victim is named Bella. She was here for her twenty-first birthday. She worked in a night school for the mentally challenged. She has a clean record with nothing against her but a few parking tickets. I don't see any motivation to kill her."

"Okay. Where is her brother?"

"Sent him down to the station with Roderich. What about our Jane Doe?"

"Yeah. I found who she was with. It was someone named Felicia and I know where to find her."

"Sweet man! You can visit her tomorrow. For now, go home." I heard Alfred say behind me.

We took no time to get our asses out of there. The girls tried to follow, but they are no match for my superior running skills! Okay, maybe it was Antonio's running skills and he was just carrying me out, but none the less, we beat them. Once we were in our car we were home free. When we entered our apartment we didn't even change. We just plopped in bed and fell asleep.

...

I am currently standing in front of a small brick house. It had vines growing on the side of it and it oozed cuteness. The little red door had a mail slot in it. I knocked on it and Antonio staggered up the brick stairs behind me.

"One second!" I heard someone say on the other side of the door.

A couple seconds later the door flew open. A pale man about my height stood in front of me. He had brown hair about Francis's length and blue eyes that seemed worn out.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Antonio and I held up our badges and I said "We have some questions for Felicia. Can we come in?"

"What did he do now! Feliks! Get down here!" he yelled back into the hallway.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for a Felicia." I said.

"Same person. Different name." the man replied.

He stepped to the side of the door and we walked in.

"My name is Toris." he said.

"I'm Detective Carriendo." Antonio said.

Antonio always loved being able to say that he was a detective. He totally rubs it in when we visit people like this.

"Lovino." I said.

A boy came stomping down the stairs looking fairly pissed off. I noticed half of his fingers were painted pink. He was defiantly the girl in the picture. The only problem was that she was a he.

"What do you want! I was halfway through my manicure." he complained.

I had to restrain myself from laughing. I have never heard a person talk in such a _girly _way. Not even girls talked like that anymore.

"Um. Yeah. So you are Felicia right?" Antonio asked confused.

"Yes, yes I am." he replied.

"No he's not. His name is Feliks. He is a he. Not a she." Toris interjected.

"I can totally be whatever I want!" Feliks protested.

"You are a guy." Toris said.

Feliks just turned his head and refused to listen anymore.

"Anyways, do you know her." I said as I held up the photo of the Jane Doe.

"No. Why?" he replied.

"Well she's dead so I suggest you tell us everything you know about her. We have proof of you being with her and it would be very easy to convict you." I snapped at him.

"She's what?! Okay, fine. I took her to that club, Ivan's place. She wanted to party but she was underage. I used Toris's information and just called her Tory. Her real name was Lili Zwingli. She said she had to go to the bathroom. When she didn't come back I assumed she went home and left."

"Is that all you know?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah." he replied

My phone began ringing and I quickly flipped it open and let Antonio finish up.

"Yeah." I groaned.

"Hey Lovino!"

"What do you want Francis?" I asked.

"Well, turns out this Bella chick was raped too. I scanned the semen and it matched the one in our Jane Doe. Whoever is doing this is a serial killer." he said.

"And we found the Jane Doe. Tell my brother to look up everything on Lili Zwingli. We'll be right over." I said.

I hung up and said to Antonio "He's a serial killer."

Antonio's eyes went big and he thanked Toris and Feliks for their time. We both hurried out and to the station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Alright everyone, share your findings." Alfred said as he sat on a chair in front of everyone's desk.

Arthur stood beside him. Everyone on the team was here and practically sprawled out on their desk. No one had he strength to keep themselves upright. It gets this way when we haven't slept for several days.

"Well, we found out who the Jane Doe is." Antonio mumbled.

"Seriously?! Who?" Alfred asked.

"Lili Zwingli. We talked to Feliks Łukasiewicz who told us." I said drowsily.

"Francis run thee DNA for a Lili Zwingli just in case." Arthur ordered.

"Will do!" he chirped.

Francis is just about the only one of us that can withstand weeks without sleep and still be happy. I'm pretty sure he's not human.

"And I found out that our perp is a serial killer!" he said joyfully.

He's also the only one who will tell you bad news with a smile on his face.

"Please explain." Arthur moaned.

"Well for one the semen in both of the women match as well as the way they were killed. Also, both we're assaulted in the club. I found Lili's blood on the wall and the semen found in both of the girls. Both had multiple stab wounds causing their deaths but they both had mutilations to parts of their body." Francis said.

"Which means that the killer wanted a little prize of what he did." said a voice behind us.

We all turned to find SVU's psychologist, Eduard. He had blonde hair and wide rimmed glasses framing his blue eyes. He helped on case to figure out a motive of a killer or to help unstable victims. He was pretty full of himself most of the time and he always wore those hideous sweater vest. That man clearly has no sense of style.

"Glad you could join us!" Francis said, walking over to him and scooting up close.

Eduard removed Francis's hand that had moved to his shoulder. Eduard walked forward and said "I heard you needed some help."

"Thanks for coming!" Alfred said.

"Well I'm going to need to talk to every person relevant to this case. I need to get a good sense of how this guy works and who he's after."

Eduard pushed his glasses further up on his nose, something that he did a lot.

"Then you should probably call in Feliks." I said.

"And the owner of the club. All of the crimes happened there for the most part." Elizabeta added.

"The brother of Bella would be good too." Ludwig said.

"Let's get started. Ludwig and Feliciano research anything on Bella. Antonio and Lovino research Lili. Elizabeta and Roderich call in all of the witnesses. We'll set up the interrogation room." Arthur demanded.

We all sat up and began our task. I searched the missing persons reports and found out that there was one filed for Lili. I looked at what date it was filed and it matched with the night she was killed. The person who had filed it was named Basch Zwingli. They had the same last name so I assumed they were related.

"Hey Antonio. I think she has a brother. Want me to look him up?" I asked.

"Sounds good Lovi. I'll stick with Lili." he replied.

I turned back to my computer and looked up Basch Zwingli. He was part of the army and a skilled sniper. He excelled at hand to hand combat as well as knife handling He seemed like a loving brother based on his Facebook wall but his ability to handle weapons well made him a suspect. Now if he knew the Bella girl then he would be the top suspect.

"Do I get to interrogate him?" Francis asked, leaning in close.

"Okay back up. And no. The last time you interrogated someone you almost got us sued." I replied.

"You're no fun."

I rolled my eyes and continued my research.

After about an hour and a half Alfred came back with Arthur and Eduard.

"Okay everyone! Progress report!" he shouted.

"We called in all of the people you wanted. They should be here soon." Roderich said.

"We know that Bella had worked at a night school for people with mental issues and she has a brother. She has no criminal record." Feliciano said.

"Lili has an older brother named Basch." I said.

"And she worked at the same night school that Bella worked at." Antonio added.

"Great! Elizabeta and Roderich stay here and help with the interrogations. Antonio and Lovino interrogate Basch and see if you can get him to come to the station. Ludwig and Feliciano go ask everyone in that night school about her." Arthur said.

We all departed to where we needed to go.

...

I am standing outside a neat little apartment with my partner almost asleep on the wall and a very annoyed looking man staring at me. I took a deep breath before I continued.

"Hi I'm with SVU and we're here to talk to you about Lili." I said, showing my badge.

His eyes widened.

"Yes. Please come in. Did you find here?" He asked as we shuffled inside.

"I'm sorry to say that she was murdered." Antonio said.

He looked slightly stunned before he sat down on his brown couch and starred at the floor.

"She's what?" he asked quietly with a quiver in his voice.

"She was found in a river a couple days ago." I said calmly.

He shook his head.

"I need you to tell us what you were doing on the day she went missing." Antonio pressed.

"You think I did it?! Why would I kill her?! She's my sister! I love her!" he shouted, glistening tears were in his eyes.

He wiped them quickly and shook his head again.

"We didn't say anything about that. Just tell us what happened." Antonio said.

"Well, that night she asked if she could go to a friends house. She never asked if she could hang out with friends often, so I said yes. I offered to drop her off but she said she was getting picked up. The friends name was Felicia or something. That night I went to a bar with one of my buddies but he left halfway through because of some case he had to work on. He works in SVU. You know him? His name is Roderich."

"Oh yeah. We know him." I said.

"After?" Antonio asked.

"I just went home and went to bed." he replied.

"Okay well if you don't mind can you come down to the station and help us with a few things." he nodded.

He put on some shoes and we headed back towards the station. We have one more person for Eduard to interrogate. One more person for Francis to harass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh hon hon. He is more beautiful in person than in that picture. Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Francis said.

"Well you would have prepared something that get us in so much trouble." I replied.

"Um. Can we not talk about this?" Basch asked uncomfortably.

Right now Antonio was holding Francis's arms so he couldn't move, I was armed and ready in case Francis tried anything, and Bach was watching this whole thing play over. He looked slightly scared, but not a whole lot of psychological damage was being done. Hopefully.

I was relived when Eduard finally came out of the interrogation room and asked for Basch to come in. I set the stapler I had been holding on the desk once he was in the safety of the room.

"You guys are no fun!" Francis complained.

"We want to keep our jobs." I snapped.

Antonio let Francis go.

"Can I get some DNA from this guy?" Francis asked.

"No. I'll get it. Go back to the lab. I'll give you all of the DNA samples that people will give us when everyone's gone." I replied.

"I'll be waiting." Francis said and sauntered to the elevator.

"You want me to do it?" Antonio asked, noticing my 'holy shit' face.

"Yes." I replied quickly.

He laughed and patted my head.

The elevator doors opened and I was ready to yell at Francis to go back to the lab but it wasn't him. There was a tall man with silver hair and purple eyes. Next to him was a girl with brown hair and the same purple eyes. She had a bow where her bangs strayed away from the rest of her hair. She clung to the man like he would leave her.

"Can we help you?" Antonio asked as they walked over to us.

"Yeah. I was called in here to be questioned." the man replied.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Ah yes. I'm Ivan and this is my sister Natalia."

"Oh. You own the club. You two can sit in those chairs over there." Antonio said as he pointed to two fold-able chairs we leave up for people who are waiting.

Ivan nodded and took his sister over to the chairs. After fifteen minuets Basch and Eduard reappeared.

"Mr. Ivan it is your turn." Eduard said.

He got up and his sister followed. Eduard's face twisted up in a sort of confused look but he let it slide.

"You need a ride?" I asked Basch.

"No. I can take the subway." he replied.

He stepped on the elevator and left Antonio and I alone.

...

"My top suspects are Ivan and Feliks." Eduard said.

"And why is that?" Antonio asked.

"Well Ivan ran the place of all the murders and his sister went to the night school that Bella and Lili taught at. Feliks is living with Torris and knows Ivan. He might have been hired."

"So any way you spin this it's all back to Ivan. What about the brothers?" I asked.

"Basch couldn't look at the pictures of his sister without throwing up. There's no way he did it. The other man was too protective of his sister from what I heard. He wouldn't do it but we can keep him on our radar." Eduard said.

"Sounds good. Did you get DNA?" I asked.

Eduard nodded and placed several bags of long cotton swabs on my desk. Antonio picked them up and headed to Francis's lab.

...

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hey Lovino! You need to get to the city park ASAP!" Alfred yelled into the phone.

"On my way." I said.

I hung up and grabbed Antonio.

"We need to go to the city park." I said.

He nodded and climbed in the car. I stared out the window as countless blurs of light flashed by. When we arrived, there was an ambulance already there. There was a girl with short, silver hair and exceptionally large breast sitting there crying. Her clothes were tattered and one of the buttons on her shirt had popped loose.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked Feliciano.

"She was attacked here. It seems like another rape victim. She hasn't calmed down enough to talk." he replied.

Antonio nodded and we walked toward the sobbing girl.

"Hola chica! I'm Detective Carriendo and this is my partner Detective Vargas. Now, what I need you to do is calm down." Antonio said.

The girl nodded and took deep breaths to try and stop her sobs.

"Perfect! I need you to answer a few questions. Can you do that?"

The girl nodded.

"Alright. First, what's your name?"

"Katyusha." she replied.

"And, why were you here?"

"I was walking home from work."

"Where do you work?"

"The night school for mentally challenged people."

"Did you see your attacker?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe him?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tall. Tan skin. He wore a whit mask on only his eyes but he does that all the time." she said.

"So you know him?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah. He's a new student. His name is Sadik Adnan."

"Thanks Katyusha. That's all we need for now." Antonio said.

We walked away.

"Do you think this could be the perp that killed the other two?" I asked.

"It seems likely but why would she be kept alive if the other two are dead. Why?" Antonio replied.

"It's our job to find out." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The victim, Katyusha Braginskaya, was the only person who had survived a series of rapes in the night school they all worked at. She sat in front of me wrapped in a gray blanket and was sipping hot chocolate. We were in the hospital waiting for her rape kit to come back so Francis could scan the DNA and confirm that it matched the others. Then we would know who the perp was.

"Lovino." the nurse behind the counter said.

I stood up and walked over to her. She handed me some papers to sign and then handed me the kit when I had finished. I was about to motion for Katyusha to follow me when Ivan burst in the door with his sister.

"Katyusha!" he said alarmed.

"Brother!" she replied, standing up.

What?! They're siblings too! This whole thing is getting really fucking confusing.

"Ivan you're going to have to go back to the station if you want to see her. She's currently under my protection.

"What happened?!" he asked.

"I'll tell you at the station. Now please go and we will meet you there." I said.

He grumbled something to himself that i couldn't understand (I think it was Russian) and walked away with Natalia trailing close behind shooting death glares at Katyusha. Katyusha sighed when she met her sisters gaze.

"What was that about?" I asked once we had exited the hospital.

"My sister really loves my brother and doesn't want anyone else to have his attention." she groaned.

"And do you have a problem with this?" I asked.

"No I just want my sister to love me and not hate me because I have some of my brother's attention."

I nodded. I took a mental note of everything she just said. It may be helpful to the case.

We drove to the station in silence. When we got there, we found Ivan arguing with Antonio.

"She is my sister! I want to see her!" he complained.

"Well she just showed up so that is physically possible now." Antonio said, forcing a smile.

Ivan turned and found Katyusha. He ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Um. Ivan, we have to ask her a few questions. Can you let go of her?" I asked.

"Only if I can go with her." he replied.

I looked at Antonio and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." I sighed.

I feel like this guy is being way too overprotective. I mean he does run a night club where two murders happened and wasn't all that concerned about it. I feel like he's faking but without any evidence I can't really tell.

I noticed Natalia scrunch her face up in frustration as Antonio led the two into the interrogation room. I figured that maybe she might be able to prove me right or wrong with my faking theory so I approached her.

"Hi! I'm Lovino!" I said trying to be as nice as possible.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"I need to ask you some questions." I stated, still trying to be nice.

She rolled her eyes.

"Look bitch, you want your brother to pay attention to you? I suggest you come with me and answer some fucking simple questions." I said snapping.

She looked fairly shocked and followed me to the extra interrogation room. I sat on one side and she sat across from me.

"Alright Natalia." I said.

"I thought I was bitch." she growled.

"Cool with me. Alright bitch, first question. How does Ivan usually act around Katyusha?" I asked.

"They don't see each other that often but when they do he acts normal."

"Describe normal."

"Not like he is now. He is kind of distant and would use any person for his benefit in a heartbeat."

"So you dislike him?"

"Nooooo! I love him so much! I want to live with him forever! He uses the people to help me, I think."

"You're not sure?"

"He's been acting weird lately. More distant, always watching the news, never pays attention to me anymore. Now Katyusha comes along and gets raped and takes him away from me. I wish I could die!" she screamed.

Tears began to slowly run down her face as she shook uncontrollably. Holy shit! She is suicidal and I don't know what to do! Antonio always takes care of this stuff. I patted her hand in a weak attempt to settle her down.

"Hey Lovi~" Antonio said as he pranced into the room.

I shot him a look of shut-up-you-will-make-her-cry-more look and he instantly backed down.

"Natalia if you want you can stay with my brother." I said.

Antonio looked slightly alarmed but said nothing. Ivan stepped through the door soon after.

"There you are. Lets go." he said.

She nodded but before she could stand up I yelled "Hey asshole. How cruel can you be? You sister is here crying and you don't seem alarmed at all. Do you even care?"

"I have my own problems to deal with." he replied.

This made Natalia cry some more. Shit! I think I made it worse.

"I'm not leaving." Natalia said through sniffles.

"Whatever." Ivan said.

He turned and left.

"Antonio do me a favor and grab Feliciano." I said.

He left and in a few minuets came back with the bubbly Italian known as my brother. By this point Natalia had calmed down a little bit.

"Hey Feliciano. You have a house guest for tonight." I said.

"Who?" he asked.

I threw my head in the direction of Natalia. He nodded and walked up to her.

"I'm Feliciano but you can call me Feli." he said, holding out his hand.

"Natalia." she said, shaking his hand.

The two walked out of the room while Feliciano chattered about something completely useless.

"Bonjour mes amis!" Francis said as he poked his head in the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Guess who Elizabeta caught?!"

"Who?"

"Our perp! He's awaiting your questioning."

With that Antonio and I walked into the other room and began our questioning with Sadik Adnan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sadik Adnan was a guy with a white mask on and a green jacket on with the hood over his head, hiding all of his features but his tan complexion. His mouth formed a straight line and I could have sworn he was glaring at me but it was hard to tell under the mask. When Antonio had all of his papers together we started the interrogation.

"Where were you last night Sadik?" Antonio asked.

"At home." he replied.

"Have anyone to verify that."

"No."

"Well doesn't that look suspicious."

"What do you want?!"

"Well it just so happens that we have a rape victim who identified you as her attacker." I said.

"Wha-"

"Look buddy. Right now all of the evidence is against you. You can possibly spend life in jail for the deaths of two other women. If you tell us the truth, we can reduce your sentence." I said.

I had stood up and both my hands were planted on the table. I was glaring into the slits on his mask.

"What if I say no?" he responded.

"To jail you go. Take him away."

Antonio pulled his arms back and placed cuffs on them.

"You can't do this!" Sadik yelled.

"Watch me."

I waved my hand and Antonio began hauling Sadik out the door.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!"Sadik said.

Antonio un-cuffed him and sat him back in the chair.

"Talk." I said.

"Okay. I was hired to kill that chick with the big boobs but I don't know about any other girls. I was told that as long as she was dead I would get paid so I figured 'Why not have some fun.' I was only in it for the money."

"So you don't know about Lili or Bella?"

"Lili and Bella? Those teachers that were killed? I had nothing to do with them. I was only instructed to kill that one girl. Although maybe the guy that hired me was the one that killed those other girls."

"Who hired you?"

"It was..."

...

"Hey guys the semen from Katyusha doesn't match Lili and Bella." Francis announced after he popped out of the elevator.

"We know that!" I yelled.

I was typing furiously at my computer trying to track a cell phone signal, but to no avail.

"Got it!" Elizabeta yelled.

"Where?!" I asked.

"Your brother's house." she replied.

"Antonio lets go!" I yelled as I bolted out of the building.

...

When Antonio and I arrived at Feliciano and Ludwig's house, the door was wide open. I ran up the stair and into the house to find a bloody mess before me. Feliciano and Ludwig were both lying on the ground. Feliciano had a gun wound in his leg and Ludwig looked like he had a stab wound in his shoulder.

"Feliciano!" I screamed as ran beside him, his blood staining my khaki pants.

I grabbed a towel of the table and applied pressure to his leg.

"Hey brother. He took Natalia." he whispered.

Tears welled up in my eyes. How could this have happened?! This wasn't supposed to happen! That bastard shot my brother! He's going to pay. I'm going to kill him at whatever price.

"Lovino, the ambulance is here. Let the paramedics take care of them." Antonio said.

I sat there frozen until Antonio put a hand on my shoulder.

"Lovi, he will be alright. Let's go before he kills Natalia."

I nodded my head and stood up. Antonio grabbed my hand and squeezed it before we ran outside to kick some serious ass.

...

Antonio and I ad been frantically looking for him. We've been everywhere. We were about to leave the park when we heard a scream. We ran to the nearby ally that the sound came out of to find Natalia there with him. He pointed a gun at us before we could pull ours out. Our hands froze on our guns.

"Stay there! Don't move or I kill her!" he yelled.

Damn bastard. Nobody liked Ivan in the first place anyways. He can go burn in hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Antonio and I are frozen to our spots, hands on guns but not daring to move a single muscle. Ivan stands in front of us pointing a gun at our heads. His hands and face were stained red with blood and his eyes were wild, bearing a similar resemblance to a rabid animal's. Natalia lay limp on the ground, barely able to manage breathing. If we don't act quick, her life could be over in a matter of minuets.

"Both of you get in the car!" Ivan screamed.

"Or what?" I asked.

Ivan pulled out another gun and pointed it at Natalia's head.

"She dies." he replied.

I looked to Antonio. He was tense but eventually his hands dropped from his gun and he slowly made his way to the black Mercedes Benz behind Ivan. I followed him. Ivan came up and handcuffed us both to the headrest of the seat inn front of us once we had climbed in. It's kind of ironic. Antonio and I had always joked about how an all black Mercedes Benz with tinted windows was a mafia car. Now I guess it is.

Ivan left to go get Natalia and I began to shift around trying to get comfortable. Something in my pocket poked me and I looked down to find an unfolded paper clip that I must have been playing with when I was bored at work one day. I quickly stood up, trying to get my pocket to my hands.

"What are you doing?!" Antonio hissed.

"You'll find out." I replied just as I managed to pull the piece of wire out of my pocket.

I sat back down and Antonio realized what I was going to do. That was until Ivan got in the front seat of the car and threw Natalia in the passenger side. I closed my fist around the paper clip so he couldn't see it. I need another opportunity. Maybe when we stop for gas.

After we had been driving about an hour Antonio's phone rang. Ivan stopped the car and grabbed Antonio's phone. He looked at the caller I.D. and smiled.

"Why don't we have a talk with your boss no?" he said.

He flipped open the phone and put it on speaker.

"Yo man where are you two?" we heard Alfred ask.

"I'm sorry but they can not come to the phone. Do you need me to take a message?" Ivan said.

"Sure. Ivan, we're going to kick your ass!" Alfred yelled.

"I would not be so sure." Ivan replied before hanging up the phone.

He threw the phone in the cup holder next to him and then started the car back up. It wasn't long after until we stopped for gas. He went into the small convenience store beside the pumps. I quickly got to work on the handcuff and had myself free in a matter of minuets. I managed to get Antonio free in a matter of seconds.

"Where did you learn to pick a lock?" he asked.

"Third year of middle school. You always had tomatoes in your lunch so I picked your lock and ate some." I replied.

"You what?!"

"Surprise! I'll make it up to you later. We have a slight problem though."

Ivan was coming out of the store. I pulled out my gun and Antonio did the same. When Ivan got in the car, we both held out guns to his head, but he had put his to Natalia's.

"What did I tell you. If you try anything funny, she will die." Ivan said.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

"Now Lovino, that's not very nice. I guess that you must be punished now." Ivan replied.

Before I knew it, Ivan had pulled out a knife and slashed me across my neck. I fell back as the loss of blood caused me to become dizzy. The pain flooded my entire body, causing me to scream out. My vision went blurry and just before I passed out, I heard sirens and gunshots. I hope Antonio and Natalia are alright. I guess I wont know if I end up dead.


End file.
